


Sunrise Cartography

by tea_or_die



Series: Love Notes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die
Summary: Astronomy profs at UT Austin rotate so that they each spend one night a month giving night lessons at Reimer's Observatory, late nights turn into early mornings and charting of a different sort.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720198
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Sunrise Cartography

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa, who wanted the next one to not be sad.

Never one to be called a morning person, Castiel is less than pleased to open his eyes and find that it’s eight minutes before his alarm is set to go off. He stretches with a groan, stifling it with a soft, small grin when he realizes that Dean actually made it into the bed after coming home from work in the wee hours of the morning. He tries not to begrudge Dean his monthly rotation at the observatory nearby, or the mandatory hours his department has him put in logging the skies after a night lesson, but he doesn’t sleep well regardless, and it makes for an awful experience in his 8am class. 

Putting thoughts of the skies with their mysterious galaxies and billions of stars from his mind, Castiel turns off the alarm so it wont sound and settles on his side facing Dean, willing himself to stay awake by cataloguing what he sees before him. His husband must have just rolled over recently, as a crease from the sheets is graven into his face. If Castiel looks close enough, could he read Dean’s dreams there, like a fortune told in the lines of a palm?

Fingertips ghost in the air above cheekbones, jawline, neck, shoulder - a flirtation but never a touch that would break the spell of deserved, restful sleep. The room is warm even in the pre-dawn darkness, a promise of summer to come that has the sheets winding up only one of Dean’s legs to pool at the dip in his spine, exposing his back. Castiel has seen trillions of cells, helped sequence the DNA that makes up a human body, but between the patterns of human physiology and the celestial bodies Dean adores, Castiel has found something special. 

Always sure to never touch, not even so much as the downy peach fuzz that softens the expanse of Dean’s sleep-warm skin, Castiel spends his last quiet moments before he joins the real world mapping Dean’s freckles via invisible coordinates. The stars could all fade out, and every microscope fail to reveal the secrets of the human body and Castiel’s universe would go on. It’s safe, here in the constellations he finds before dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem posted January 10, 2019


End file.
